fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Sinister
Sinister is a 2012 supernatural horror film directed and co-written by Scott Derrickson. Storyline Plot Washed-up true-crime writer Ellison Oswalt finds a box of super 8 home movies that suggest the murder he is currently researching is the work of a serial killer whose work dates back to the 1960s. Genres * Horror * Mystery * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 18 (Chile) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 18 (Hungary) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * VM14 (Italy) * PG12 (Japan) * N-16 (Lithuania) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-13 (Philippines) * M/16 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 13 (South Africa) * 18 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * R-18 (Taiwan) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Sinister 2012 poster 1.jpg Sinister 2013 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Sinister 2013 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Sinister 2013 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Sinister 2013 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Scott Derrickson Writing Credits (WGA) * Scott Derrickson (written by) and * C. Robert Cargill (written by) Cast * Ethan Hawke - Ellison Oswalt * Juliet Rylance - Tracy * Fred Dalton Thompson - Sheriff * James Ransone - Deputy * Michael Hall D'Addario - Trevor * Clare Foley - Ashley * Rob Riley - E.M.T. * Tavis Smiley - Anchor * Janet Zappala - Reporter * Victoria Leigh - Stephanie * Cameron Ocasio - BBQ Boy * Ethan Haberfield - Pool Party Boy * Danielle Kotch - Land Girl * Blake Mizrahi - Sleepy Time Boy * Nicholas King - Bughuul / Mr. Boogie (as Nick King) Producers * Jason Blum (producer) * Bailey Conway (associate producer) * Scott Derrickson (executive producer) * Gerard DiNardi (line producer) * Brian Kavanaugh-Jones (producer) * Charles Layton (executive producer) * Jessica Malanaphy (associate producer) (as Jessica Hall) * Rick Osako (associate producer) (as Rick A. Osako) * Jeanette Volturno (associate producer) (as Jeanette Volturno-Brill) Details Countries * USA * UK Language * English Release Dates * March 11, 2012 (USA) (South by Southwest Film Festival) * September 21, 2012 (USA) (Austin Fantastic Fest) * October 5, 2012 (UK) * October 5, 2012 (Ireland) * October 10, 2012 (Philippines) * October 11, 2012 (Russia) * October 11, 2012 (Singapore) * October 12, 2012 (Brazil) * October 12, 2012 (Canada) * October 12, 2012 (Mexico) * October 12, 2012 (USA) * October 18, 2012 (Malaysia) * October 18, 2012 (Peru) * October 18, 2012 (Thailand) * October 25, 2012 (Argentina) * October 26, 2012 (Estonia) * October 26, 2012 (Finland) * October 26, 2012 (Lithuania) * October 31, 2012 (Spain) * October 31, 2012 (France) (Samain du Cinema Fantastique) * October 31, 2012 (Norway) * November 1, 2012 (Australia) * November 1, 2012 (Chile) * November 1, 2012 (Czech Republic) * November 1, 2012 (Denmark) * November 1, 2012 (Slovakia) * November 7, 2012 (Belgium) * November 7, 2012 (France) * November 8, 2012 (United Arab Emirates) * November 8, 2012 (Bahrain) * November 8, 2012 (Portugal) * November 9, 2012 (Colombia) * November 14, 2012 (Sweden) (Stockholm International Film Festival) * November 15, 2012 (South Korea) * November 15, 2012 (Kuwait) * November 15, 2012 (Netherlands) * November 15, 2012 (Ukraine) * November 22, 2012 (Germany) * November 22, 2012 (Hong Kong) * November 22, 2012 (Croatia) * November 23, 2012 (Austria) * November 23, 2012 (Poland) * November 30, 2012 (Sweden) * November 30, 2012 (Taiwan) * December 6, 2012 (Hungary) * December 7, 2012 (Ecuador) * December 7, 2012 (Uruguay) * December 7, 2012 (Venezuela) * December 19, 2012 (Egypt) * December 20, 2012 (Bolivia) * January 4, 2013 (Iceland) * March 14, 2013 (Italy) * March 29, 2013 (Turkey) * May 11, 2013 (Japan) * September 15, 2019 (India) (internet) Trailer Release Date * June 14, 2012 Home Media Release Dates * February 11, 2013 (UK) (DVD) * February 11, 2013 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * February 19, 2013 (USA) (DVD) * February 19, 2013 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Sinister grossed $87.7 million worldwide on a $3 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.8 rating on IMDb and a 64% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Alliance Films (presents) * IM Global (in association with) * Blumhouse Productions * Automatik * Possessed Pictures Distributors * Alliance Films (2012) (Canada) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2012) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2012) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Icon Film Distribution (2012) (Australia) (theatrical) * Koch Media (2013) (Italy) (theatrical) * Momentum Pictures (2012) (UK) (theatrical) * Scanbox Entertainment (2012) (Finland) (theatrical) * Summit Entertainment (2012) (USA) (theatrical) * Wild Bunch (2012) (Germany) (theatrical) * Wild Bunch (2012) (France) (theatrical) * Momentum Pictures (2013) (UK) (DVD) * Momentum Pictures (2013) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2013) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2013) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * FuseFX (visual effects) * MastersFX (special effects makeup) (as Masters FX) Technical Specs Runtime * 110 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Followed by * Sinister 2 (2015) Category:Films Category:2010s films